


A Hannibal Daemon Primer

by Not_You



Series: Hannibal Daemons [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Daemons, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Shorts, everybody gets about a half-drabble, not really much of a character study but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a list of everyone in approximate order of appearance, with their daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hannibal Daemon Primer

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to add Peter, since he is my precious baby and technically appears more than once.

Lucasta is a sleek stoat, her fur perpetual ermine. She rides on Hannibal's shoulder, glowing against the fabric of his suits like fresh snow and swiveling her serpentine neck to take in everything going on around them with bright, beady eyes. She always looks very closely at her fellow daemons.

Mariah is always inconvenient for other people, but of course that doesn't make Will love her any less. Nothing could. When they're alone he puts his arms around her strong neck and presses his face to her glossy black coat, and sometimes he swings onto her back and just lets her run, hooves thudding against the earth.

People make a lot of jokes when a man who catches killers for a living has a turkey vulture daemon perched on his shoulder, but Jack doesn't let it bother him. Agresizia's feathers are soft and sleek, and he loves the nubby feeling of her naked red face under his fingertips. Besides, that carrion-seeking nose comes in handy at crime scenes.

Aurelius is a handsome mackerel tabby, his stripes in every shade of gold, and his deep, rumbling purr is sometimes the only sound Alana wants to hear. He sits in her lap during therapy sessions, practicing his best affiliative blinking on her patients's daemons. It only really helps with the mammalian ones, but Aurelius refuses to be narrow-minded.

Beverly has always been grateful that Cameron has settled as something so cuddly. He's a large Eastern raccoon, and she loves gathering him into her arms and burying her face in his fluff. Cameron's deft little hand-paws are also a huge help in the lab, even if Beverly sometimes has to put a hairnet over his bushy tail.

Elizabetta is a kinkajou, and she and Jimmy really do not understand how people can stand settling as anything that doesn't have a prehensile tail. She spends a lot of her time draped around his neck like a stole, examining fingerprints with her bright eyes, and holding Jimmy's drink in the graceful curve of her tail when he's using both hands to work.

Sarah is too heavy to ride on his shoulders and half the time she can't see whatever is going on on the slab and it makes them irritable, but Brian likes her African civet shape. Her pelt is handsome without being obnoxiously flashy, and when Elizabetta starts poking at her, she can swat the other daemon a good five feet away.

Agapios is a little heavy sometimes, since the African darter is such a large bird, but he sits neatly on Bella's shoulder, his black back and wings gleaming slate blue as he arches his snakelike neck, the white streak by his eye flashing as he cocks his head to look at the world around them.

It is one of Abigail's crosses to bear that Jared is so cute. People don't take a girl seriously when she has a rabbit daemon. Especially not a tiny brown and white spotted one with floppy ears. He usually rides in her shirt because he's too little to keep up with her stride length, and it just makes him cuter.

Melyroida magnifica may be just another kind of cockroach, but it's a _magnificent_ cockroach, and Freddie is proud of Solomon. He's beautiful and sleek and can sneak into places that she can't. So he's perfect, and she tells him so often, stroking his tiny little red head and thorax and down his emerald abdomen.

Pelops does not need to make ungainly leaps to escape from predators, and can perch on Bedelia's shoulder, given dignity by stillness. People often describe the hoatzin as 'clumsy' and 'ugly,' but as far as Bedelia is concerned, it's merely a very strange kind of beauty, and she chooses accessories to match or set off his golden crest, electric blue face, and deep red eyes.

Louella may be a cane toad, but she is a queenly specimen, sitting on Frederick's shoulder and gazing out at the world with golden eyes. The only bad thing about her is that she gives him away sometimes, puffing up in response to his anger and fear. Otherwise her poker face is perfect, none of the twitching whiskers and flicking tails that tell everyone what mammals are thinking.

In Franklyn's long history of disappointing his family, his daemon settling as a dog is one of the highlights. It's not his fault that Helena is a British cocker spaniel. His soul being a little floppy-eared brown dog is about par for the course anyway. He can't help feeling a little pathetic, but she's nice to hold, and licks his face when he starts to panic.

Throughout their childhood, Adara was fond of cat shapes, so it was no real surprise when she settled feline. Even so, Tobias is very gratified by the handsome caracal that slinks along at his heels. At thirty-five pounds she's large for her species, and her golden fur seems to glow in sunlight, ear-tufts looking blacker than ever.

Peter can look at Clementine and touch her like nothing ever happened, and it helps that she's just the same, herself, a sleek, plump tree pangolin with smooth scales the color of milk chocolate. When they're tense, she curls herself into a ball and Peter rolls her from hand to hand, the motion soothing them both.

Thanasis is a light-boned and elegant red fox, and his coat is very nearly the Platonic ideal, gleaming white and blazing red and fathomless black. There's a nervous look to his sharp little face, and as she gazes into his golden eyes, Margot always wonders if she looks the same.

Lorelei isn't beautiful, and that doesn't matter. What she is is powerful, a heavy pig-tailed macque with some serious teeth. She's a lot of fun, because she has hands, and most other daemons can't do shit about it. The thought makes Mason laugh sometimes, and Lorelei will just look up at him and grin.

Chiyoh has spent most of her life alone, and for long, long stretches, Yuuto's voice is the only one she hears. An Iwasaki's snail-eater, he spends his days looped around her neck with his tail coiled over her heart, sometimes raising and swiveling his head to gaze at her with one deep orange eye.

Molly has never been sure why Darius settled as a leucistic gray squirrel, but she doesn't mind. It's eye-catching without being too flashy, and it makes his big, dark eyes all the more compelling. He's adorable, and she tells him so frequently as he sits on her shoulder and pats her cheek with one tiny paw.

There's no way they can really be a dragon, but Dominique tries. She is a giant horned lizard, and a massive specimen of the species, at that. Her scales are a deep brown that looks red in some lights, and Francis likes holding her heavy body in his hands, running his fingertips over and over her many spikes.

Reba has heard way too many 'blind as a bat' jokes, especially when Marcus's eyesight is so good. He's a Mariana fruit bat, and with remembered sight she knows that he's sleek and black, with a golden collar of fur around his neck. He sits on her shoulder and helps her navigate, watching the world with bright, dark eyes.


End file.
